


Discoveries

by GalahadWilder



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Stepmom Nathalie, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: Nathalie Sancoeur discovers the secret identities of both Agrestes.





	Discoveries

Nathalie Sancoeur was working late at the Agreste Mansion, like she did most nights, when she heard the sound of a shattering pot from Adrien’s windowsill.

She stopped her pen mid-scribble. That was an unusual sound–the pots near Adrien’s window weren’t particularly close to the edge. It would take a lot more than the slight breeze to knock it over. None of the perimeter alarms had gone off, but… Paris had become significantly more magical in the last few months, and there was no guarantee that security measures would be able to pick up everything.

She put down the documents she was working on and stood, making her way towards Adrien’s room. Just to check on him, mind, just to make sure that everything was all right.

She heard his window opening and broke into a run, slamming open his door–and coming face-to-face with Chat Noir.

She noticed, barely, that the room was empty. That Adrien wasn’t in it. Chat Noir was coming IN, but she’d expected that maybe Adrien had snuck out and was coming back in, which–Lord knows–the boy desperately needed. She would’ve said nothing had that been the case. This? She wasn’t prepared for.

Instead, she said the first thing that came to mind.

“You aren’t my son.”

Chat Noir stared at her. “Your… son?”

Nathalie shook her head. “My… employer’s son. This is Master Adrien’s room. What are YOU doing here?”

Chat didn’t blink. “You called me your son…” he said, a single tear falling from his right eye.

Nathalie clenched her hands into fists, her fingernails biting into her palms. “What are you DOING in our HOUSE?”

Chat blinked. “Claws in,” he said, his voice hoarse. And there, standing framed in the window, was the closest thing to a son she had ever known. Adrien Agreste.

They stared at each other for a moment. “Please don’t be mad at me,” he whispered.

She stepped forward, reaching out to touch his cheek. “Mad at you?” she said. “Adrien, I’m… Are you Chat Noir?”

He nodded, silent.

“Adrien…” she said. “Words can’t express how proud of you I am.”

He fell into her chest, sobbing, and she enfolded him in her arms. “And I know your mother would be proud of you too.”

They stayed there for a minute, hugging each other, Adrien sobbing into her shoulder. Finally, he looked up at her, his face wet with tears and snot. “You…” he began, then snorted, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “You called me your son, earlier,” he said. “Did you mean it?”

She stroked his hair away from his face. “Adrien… I don’t want to replace your mother…”

“Nathalie.” His voice sounded hard, strong. “Please. Tell me…” His voice broke. “Tell me you meant it.”

“Oh, Adrien.” She hugged his head close to her chest. “Of course I did. You’re my son.”

“Thank you,” he said. “Mom.”

***

Mister Gabriel didn’t need to know about this, of course, she thought. He wouldn’t approve. Still, she should see if he’d heard anything, if he’d seen anything…

The painting at the top of the stairs flashed purple for an instant, and the painting swung open.

Nathalie ducked behind a corner. She’d never seen a room back there, but there were so many secrets that Monsieur Agreste had never told her.

Monsieur Agreste emerged from behind the painting, and for a moment, she caught sight of… a room full of white butterflies?

No, not butterflies. AKUMA.

Maybe.

Maybe they were just butterflies. Maybe finding out that Adrien was Chat Noir was messing with her head.

Nathalie Sancoeur did not get much sleep that night.


End file.
